Xo JonasBrothers oX
by SweetParis
Summary: Prenons une adolescente fraichement débarquée à Paris: Alicia Fenway. Jusque-là rien de bien particulier, mais c'est sans compter sur ces rencontres qui vont TOUT changer. Cette histoire n'est pas Camp Rock mais ça n'empêchera pas sa vie de rocker un max!
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

Bon, de petites explications avant de nous lancer dans cette grande aventure sont nécessaires je crois.

Tout d'abord, faisons quelques présentations. Mon nom sera **S**weet**P**aris, mais comme je vous aime bien, je vous autoriserai à m'appeler par mon surnom officiel, à savoir Gwenn.

Peu importe mon âge, là n'est pas la question.

Deuxième point, quel est le sujet de cette fiction? Bonne question. Eh bien contrairement à ce qu'il est noté, NON elle ne portera pas sur Camp Rock.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie la caser. CEPENDANT, il y aura une Demi Lovato et des Jonas Brothers dans cette histoire. Evidemment! Pour vous éclairer, je vais même vous donner une petite liste du cast. Libre à vous de mettre les têtes que je vous proposerai sur ces nom. ;)

_Les voici donc:_

**A**licia Fenway (Demi Lovato), **C**hanelle Davis (Chelsea Staub), **N**ick, **J**oe et **K**evin Jonas, **B**etty **D**olly Fenway (Dolly Parton), **J**oshua Fenway (Mitchel Musso), **M**organe Keynes (Selena Gomez) et **G**eremia (Steven ).

Ouh que de noms vous direz-vous! Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Vous apprendrez à découvrir ce petit monde au fil de leurs aventures.

Sur ce, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui vous attends.

_X_**o**_x_**o** et& très vite!

**-** _**S**weet**P**aris_ **-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue :<strong>_

**Ç**a y est j'avais enfin fait le grand saut, cet élan que l'on prend pour embarquer vers l'infini, celui qui change votre vie à tout jamais. J'étais là, bouleversée, mais heureuse,les yeux à demi clos emplis de larmes de joie perlant sur mes joues rougies par la course effrénée. Nous sombrions tous plus ou moins dans cet océan d'amour qui de ses mains puissantes nous tirait vers le fond, cette douceur annonçant la consécration tant attendue, mais tellement surprenante à la fois.

**P**uis, c'est alors que je croisai son regard. La haine étirait à présent son visage, mais la douleur se lisait au fond de ses prunelles. Jamais je n'avais vu ses traits aussi marqués par un sentiment quelconque. Or ce quelconque se transformait désormais en fatalité. Le filet du destin se refermait sur nous, la laissant en dehors, plus loin encore qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être.

**M**ais qui est cette jeune fille si banale, pensait-elle, dont le destin changea si radicalement ? Quelle est cette souffrance qui l'étreint au même moment où tout semblait lui sourire ?

**Q**ue peut bien ressentir une jeune fille des beaux quartiers parisiens face à tant d'adversité ? Et enfin, comment trois beaux étrangers vont retrouver goût pour leur art malgré les problèmes liés à leur célébrité ?

**C**ette histoire raconte comment une rencontre peut changer non seulement le destin d'un seul, mais aussi la vie d'une société.


	2. Chapter 1

**U**n premier chapitre assez court, mais juste histoire de se mettre en bouche!

**-**_** S**weet**P**aris _**-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>_

C'était un beau jour de Novembre, un assez rare d'ailleurs, où le soleil s'était enfin décidé à montrer le bout de son nez. Une journée que j'étais censée qualifier de « normale ». Mais la normalité et même banalité ne faisaient pas partis de mon vocabulaire depuis le début de la semaine. Eh oui, nouveau lycée, nouvelle ville, nouveaux « amis » ou en tout cas connaissances,… nouvelle vie, quoi. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Alicia et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis en terminale dans un lycée privé bien côté de Paris, vous voyez le genre : « money, party & knowledge ». C'est le « amour, gloire et beauté » made in « la haute ». Et quand on est nouvelle comme moi, venant d'un lycée de campagne d'environ 300 élèves, il est plutôt difficile de se faire une place, ou plutôt un nom. Tiens, en parlant de noms justement, il faut en plus retenir tous ceux des gens que vous croisez, sans quoi c'est la décadence.

Enfin, bref, je suppose que vous avez connu cette ambiance. Donc revenons-en à notre rare journée ensoleillée de Novembre. Je me levai tandis que les aiguilles de mon cadran tournaient à une vitesse impressionnante, m'indiquant alors l'heure fatidique de mon nouveau supplice : mon premier jour d'école. Déjà que rentrer dans un nouvel établissement n'est jamais une expérience très amusante – c'est un peu comme sortir nu comme un ver dans le blizzard hurlant de décembre – mais y arriver avec deux mois de retard, c'est l'enfer ! Croyez-moi j'ai déjà souffert l'expérience – ah malheureux souvenir !

Mon frère ne commençant les cours que tard dans la journée, il allait falloir que je fasse face seule à l'adversité. Je me dépêchai donc afin d'avoir un peu d'avance, mais pas trop sur le bus. En courant, je me heurtai à un malheureux passant, solide comme un roc sur ses deux jambes planté, et renversai la totalité de mes affaires sur le sol. Je me répandis en excuse, rouge comme une pivoine, honteuse de ma maladresse. Eh, encore une bonne journée en perspective ! Le bel inconnu, qui de surcroit avait une plastique assez avantageuse, se mit à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, me dit-il de sa voix sensuelle.

- Mon Dieu, je suis tombée sur la perle rare ! Faîtes que se ne soit pas un rêve ! Me dis-je, mon esprit s'égarant quelque peu dans les tréfonds de son regard doré.

Le seul mot intelligible, et non intelligent d'ailleurs, que je réussis à dire fût quelque chose ressemblant à « waïakekinOMG ! ». Il me regarda d'un air étrange, signifiant « ouhla, elle a l'air sonnée ! » et me dit :

- Au fait, moi je m'appelle Joseph, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu prends le bus 95 ?

- Euh, oui merci. Moi c'est Alicia et oui on prend le même bus. Tu vas au lycée à St Louis ?

- Non, je vais à côté, dit-il d'un air vague. Mais si on continue à parler là, je pense qu'on risque de louper le bus.

En effet, nous faillîmes rater le bel engin bleu, mais grâce aux cuisses d'acier de mon nouvel ami, nous pûmes l'arrêter et monter en marche. Nous nous assîmes aux dernières places dans le fond du bus. Un silence s'installa entre nous, tandis que nous roulions dans les grandes avenues parisiennes. Après quelques minutes, ledit Joseph me tendit un morceau de papier que j'ouvris distraitement. Classique: il avait inscrit son adresse e-mail en petits caractères serrés, le tout surmonté de l'indication "N'hésite pas!". Cela me fit sourire, mais le stress me reprit et c'est l'estomac noué que je sortis du bus, lançant un vague signe de la main au beau brun qui m'avait tenu compagnie, qui me hurla un « bonne journée ! » alors que les portes se refermaient.

Là, inexorable supplice, le moment fatidique était arrivé. J'observai autour de moi et discernai le regroupement de voitures de luxe luisant au soleil, me donnant alors un terrible mal de tête associé à une envie soudaine de vomir. Je sentis mes tripes se tordre dans mon estomac, mais je tins bon. Après tout ce n'était qu'une école, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! L'énorme et imposant bâtiment se tenait devant moi, bien droit ses centaines de fenêtres, tels des petits yeux de verre, me détaillant d'un air menaçant. Je n'étais pas à ma place ici. Je passai voir le directeur qui devait me remettre les différents papiers habituels et me conduire à ma classe. C'était un curieux petit bonhomme, tout en rondeur, avec ses petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. Il me sembla que si on le poussait il se mettrait à rouler. Mais je chassai cette pensée de ma tête afin de garder un semblant de sérieux.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, tous les élèves avaient regagné leurs places et me scrutaient avec intérêt cherchant la provenance de cet ovni, nouvelle venue à la fin du premier trimestre. Des chuchotements fusaient de toutes parts. Les uns me regardaient de haut, tandis que d'autres ricanaient d'un air mauvais. Se faire des amis ici n'allait pas être une mince affaire, ni une partie de plaisir d'ailleurs


End file.
